Ravenpaw's Legacy
by Duskstar727
Summary: Many seasons have passed since the great battle where the Dark forest and the Warrior Cat Clans collided. The Clans have returned to life as usual. But nothing stays the same for long. A young cat named Fleck has been searching for the Clans. And he has a startling connection to a cat that left Thunderclan behind a long time ago...
1. Allegiances

**Ravenpaw's Legacy Allegiances**

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader-** Bramblestar- Large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Father of Sunpaw.

**Deputy-** Squirrelflight- Ginger she cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes. Has the ability to walk in the dreams of others cats.

Apprentice, Brairlight

**Warriors-**

Brackenfur- Old golden brown tabby tom.

Cloudtail- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brightheart- White she cat with ginger patches. Lost one of her eyes in a vicious fight with some dogs long ago.

Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Hazeltail- Small gray and white she cat. Mother of Rueleaf and Ryestem.

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom.

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Cannot be defeated in battle.

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom with white markings. Father of Ryestem and Rueleaf.

Toadstep- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes. Mate of Dovewing.

Apprentice, Lynxpaw

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she cat with dark blue eyes. Has a long scar on her shoulder.

Seedfern- Pale ginger she cat with darker speckles.

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Lilydawn- Brown tabby she cat with white patches.

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Fleckpaw

Cherryspring- Energetic ginger she cat.

Molefang- Brown and cream tom with the scars from many battles.

Snowdash- White tom with blue eyes.

Dewspeckle- Gray she cat with darker flecks. Mother of Quickpaw and Lynxpaw.

Ambereyes- Ginger tom with bright amber eyes. Father of Daypool's kits.

Palesnow- White she cat with blue eyes.

Rueleaf- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes. Became a warrior just two moons ago.

Ryestem- Long furred gray tom with yellow eyes. Became a warrior just two moons ago.

**Apprentices-**

Sunpaw- Ginger she cat with golden eyes and a fiery temper.

Lynxpaw- Brown she cat with brown speckles and amber eyes.

Quickpaw- White tom with a ginger tabby tail, ears, and paws.

Fleckpaw- Black tom with white speckles and green eyes. Grandson of Ravenpaw.

Brairlight- Dark brown she cat with amber eyes. Became medicine cat apprentice after losing the use of her back legs.

**Queens-**

Dovewing- Gray she cat with golden-green eyes. Has enhanced senses. Mother of Falconkit- Brown and gray tabby tom with green eyes, and Hazekit- Dark gray she cat with a black muzzle and blue eyes.

Daypool- White she cat with ginger and brown tabby patches and green eyes. Not born in Thunderclan. Mother of Mistkit- Pale gray and white she cat, Blotchkit- White tom with ginger patches, and Lightkit- Pale ginger tom with faint tabby stripes.

Blossomfall- White she cat with tortoiseshell patches. Expecting Toadstep's kits.

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes. Expecting Lionblaze's kits.

Daisy- Long furred cream colored she cat. Oldest queen in the nursery.

**Elders-**

Sandstorm- Old ginger she cat with green eyes and a foul temper.

Graystripe- Old gray tom with yellow eyes.

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell she cat. Retired early because of a battle injury.

Leafpool- Brown and white tabby she cat. Retired early for personal reasons.

**Shadowclan-**

**Leader- **Rowanstar- Old, dark ginger tom.

**Deputy-** Tawnypelt- Old tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat-** Dawnpelt- Cream furred she cat. Chose to become medicine cat to honor her brother's memory.

**Warriors-**

Tigerheart- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Fallenpaw

Smokefoot- black and gray tom.

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she cat.

Applefur- mottled brown she cat.

Apprentice, Murkpaw

Crowfrost- black and white tom with blue eyes.

Snowbird- pure white she cat with blue eyes.

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom.

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom.

Starlingwing- Ginger and white tom.

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Ferretclaw- Cream and gray tom.

Kinkfur- Tabby she cat with long, unkempt fur.

Pinenose- Black she cat with amber eyes.

Blizzardstrike- Huge white tom with gray flecks and blue eyes.

Moonfeather- Black and white she cat with amber eyes.

Whiteshadow- White tom with gray paws and yellow eyes.

Marshsplash- Grayish brown dappled she cat with muddy yellow eyes.

Bearclaw- large brown tom with amber eyes.

Lichenpool- Brown tabby she cat.

**Apprentices-**

Fallenpaw- small gray tom with dark gray markings, yellow eyes, and a tail with a black tip.

Murkpaw- brown and gray she cat with dark green eyes.

Thornpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Queens-**

Meadowlark- Tortoiseshell she cat with yellow green eyes. Mother of Emberkit- Dark ginger and brown tom, and Dustykit- Pale grayish brown she cat.

Feathershadow- pale brown she cat with dark tabby stripes. Mother of Silverkit- silver tabby she cat with green eyes, Dappledkit- tortoiseshell she cat, Streamkit- Gray and white she cat with blue eyes, Beechkit- dark brown tabby tom.

Hollowspirit- Dark gray and white she cat with yellow eyes.

**Elders-**

Oakfur- small brown tom.

**Windclan-**

**Leader-** Onestar- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, oldest clan leader.

**Deputy-** Runningstorm- gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Cougarpaw

**Medicine Cat**\- Kestelflight- mottled gray and white tom.

Apprentice, Icepaw

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Fadingpaw

Nightcloud- black she cat with amber eyes, formerly Crowfeather's mate.

Harespring- brown and white tom with yellow eyes.

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws and bright amber eyes.

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws.

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Wildpaw

Heathertail- light brown tabby she cat with blue-purple eyes.

Sedgewhisker- brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Copperpaw

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she cat with a large white mark on her forehead.

Whiskernose- small light brown tom with blue eyes.

Boulderstripe- large pale gray tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Cloudblaze- white tom with ginger patches.

Finchfeather- small golden tabby she cat.

Lightningstrike- pale brown tom with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes.

**Apprentices-**

Cougarpaw- very dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Adderpaw- silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Fadingpaw- dark gray she cat with amber eyes.

Copperpaw- large, reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Wildpaw- white she cat with brown and gray splotches and blue eyes.

Icepaw- white tom with a gray tipped tail and pale blue eyes.

**Queens-**

Furzepelt- gray and white she cat with green eyes. Mother of Redkit- reddish tabby tom, Darkkit- Black she cat with blue eyes, and Lilackit- brown tabby she cat.

Fawntail- small brown tabby she cat.

**Elders-**

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom.

Whitetail- small white she cat.

**Riverclan-**

**Leader**\- Mistystar- gray she cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy-** Reedwhisker- black tom with a long scar on his flank.

**Medicine Cat-** Mothwing- dappled golden she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors-**

Graymist- very pale gray tabby she cat.

Rushlight- light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Driftpaw

Mintfur- gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Minnowtail- dark gray she cat with amber eyes.

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom.

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom with a pale brown underbelly.

Apprentice, Elmpaw

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom.

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom.

Troutsplash- light gray tabby she cat with white patches.

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Mossyfur- brown and white she cat with blue eyes.

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat.

Lakelight- black and white she cat with blue eyes.

Fishscale- sleek silver tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Flurryfrost- white she cat with blue eyes.

Echopool- black she cat with one gray paw.

Deepshade- dark gray and black tom with amber eyes.

Dampfoot- blueish gray tabby tom with white paws.

**Apprentices-**

Driftpaw- gray and white tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Berrypaw- brown tom with a dark brown tail.

Elmpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Queens-**

Petalfur- gray and white she cat. Mother of Eaglekit- brown tabby tom, and Bluekit- blueish gray tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Clovermeadow- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. Mother of Smokekit- gray tom with darker patches, and Deerkit- brown and white she cat.

Silverflower- silver tabby she cat with green eyes.

**Elders-**

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom.

**Cats Outside Clans-**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom that lives at the horseplace.

Floss- small gray and white she cat that lives at the horseplace.

Breezepelt- scarred black tom with amber eyes. Formerly a Windclan cat, now leads a band of rouges.

Icewing- white she cat with blue eyes, formerly a Riverclan warrior.

Spike- black tom with spikey fur.

Tiger- gray tabby tom.

Blitz- brown and ginger she cat.

Martel- ginger tabby tom.

* * *

**Note- Some people may be wondering why Amberkit(eyes) is a male, and Dewkit(speckle) is a female when they are commonly believed to be of the opposite gender. Despite this, there is nothing in the last hope that says which of Brightheart's kits are which gender. And there are quite a few instances where the gender of less signifigant characters is often uncertain, probably due to the fact that there are like 5 people who write the series together (For example, Pinenose of Shadowclan is originally listed as a tom, then changed to a she cat, then back to a tom, then back to a she cat. Rushpaw is also originally listed as a she cat, but it is changed to a tom later. And Mosskit, Bluestar's daughter, is mentioned as a tom in the Into the Wild Arc as well as in Warriors: Secrets of the Clans.) And there were many more instances as well where the genders are switched during the cat's time as a kit. Due to this, Amberkit and Dewkit's genders might go either way. Thanks for understanding! I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

A young cat stood atop a windswept hillside, gazing down at the forest below. To anyone else, the forest was nothing special. But to him, it was everything. It was proof that his search had not been in vain, proof that he had kept his promise. Fleck inhaled deeply. Finally. He had been searching for three moons, and had almost lost hope. But he was here. He had made it! He shook his pelt, a handsome black coat dotted with white speckles. Fleck stretched his muscles and plunged down the hillside, unable to wait any longer.

He tore across the plain below, headed for the forest. When he reached the tree line, he let the scents of the forest engulf him. It was a rich, leafy smell. The smell of leafgreen. He wove through the undergrowth, eyes half closed in pleasure, relishing the feeling of the dappled sunlight on his fur. The moment was short lived. A dark ginger ball of fluff attacked him, screeching in fury. He hissed, trying his hardest to throw the attacker off, but to no avail. The cat was younger than he was, but far stronger, muscles hardened by the harsh training regimen it had undergone. His attacker pinned him down, claws at his throat. He finally got a clear look at the instigator of the fight. A jolt of surprise went through him. His attacker was a dark ginger she cat, who couldn't possibly be more than ten moons old. She wasn't particularly large either, but it was clear from the fighting spirit that blazed in her amber eyes - she was a fearsome opponent. Her claws dug painfully into Fleck's pelt.

"Intruder!" she hissed. "This is Thunderclan territory! I'll FLAY you, trespasser!" The little she-cat was screeching now. She drew one paw back, prepared to slash him.

"Sunpaw, no!" A voice cried in desperation. The she cat whipped around, hesitating in her attack. Fleck turned his head to get a better look at the cat who had saved him from being clawed. A pale brown she cat with dark speckles was bounding towards them, her amber eyes wide with surprise.

"He's an intruder, Seedfern! We must defend our territory!" Sunpaw growled.

The older she cat- Seedfern, was shaking her head sadly. "Honestly Sunpaw, as the daughter of the clan leader and deputy, I'd expect you to show better judgment! Hasn't anything I've been teaching you for the last four moons gotten through to you? We give trespassers a chance to explain themselves before we attack them! You'll be a warrior soon! I expect better behavior from you!" Seedfern meowed in an annoyance. "Let him up!"

Sunpaw huffed angrily, reluctantly sheathing her claws and detaching herself from Fleck. Just then, the bushes that Seedfern had emerged from rustled, and three more cats walked out. In the lead was a brown tabby tom, followed by a dark cream she cat and a long furred white tom who looked far too old to be out and about. The brown tabby tom shook some twigs from his pelt.

"She got her mother's recklessness and her father's fighting spirit." The brown tabby tom mewed, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"This has become a reoccurring problem, Birchfall! This is the third time this moon I've had to stop her from tearing off some cat's pelt!" Seedfern meowed in exasperation. Fleck pulled himself up, wincing from the pain in his right front paw. He must have twisted it when Sunpaw had tackled him. The patrol had surrounded him, asserting their dominance, but their fur was flat, proving that they weren't hostile- at least, not yet. Birchfall, who seemed to be in charge of the patrol, stepped forward.

"You are in Thunderclan territory. I suggest you cross back over our borders and leave of our territory unless you have a good reason for being here. Leave peacefully now, or we will chase you out." He meowed firmly.

Fleck's heart beat faster. Thunderclan! These were Thunderclan cats! Just like in the stories he had heard as a kit! The clans really did exist!


	3. Chapter 2

"You're-you're Thunderclan cats?!" He whispered excitedly.

Sunpaw huffed. "That's what Birchfall just said, you mouse-brained fool."

Seedfern's head whipped around, glaring at the ginger she cat. "There's no need to be rude, Sunpaw." Seedfern turned her gaze to Fleck. "Yes, we are of Thunderclan. What do you want?" She asked, her tone suspicious.

"I want to see your camp, and meet the clan! All my life I heard stories of the clans, and I've been searching for so long to find you! I can't believe I finally found you!" Fleck mewed, his eyes glimmering with excitement. He leaned forward, eager to hear their reply.

The cats in the patrol recoiled, letting out shocked hisses. The two eldest warrior's eyes darkened. "Just like Sol." One of them spat in disgust.

Fleck's excitement began to fade. What was wrong? The mood had changed from neutral to hostile in the blink of an eye. He could smell the suspicion and mistrust rolling off of the patrol's fur. And there was something else, an underlying scent. Was that _fear _he smelled?

"The last cat who said that nearly destroyed all of the clans. I think you'd better leave." Birchfall growled, his eyes dark with anger, fur starting to bristle. He unsheathed his claws just as the patrol began to close ranks on Fleck. He stepped back in confusion. What had he said to upset them? Were they really so secretive? The stories Fleck had heard about the Clan cats had not made them out to be quite so unwelcoming to newcomers.

"Leave now, or we'll make you." Birchfall's tone was menacing. His ears were pressed flat to his skull, and a growl rumbled in his throat.

"W-Wait, I think you have the wrong idea! I mean no harm! I just really want to meet the clan! Please!" Fleck stuttered in desperation. He couldn't be sent away, not after he had come this far!

His words only seemed to make the situation worse. "Get OUT!" Sunpaw hissed, her claws digging into the soft earth. This time, Seedfern didn't silence the young cat.

This hadn't been supposed to happen. "You don't understand! I need to speak to Firestar! I've given up my home, my family, everything to find you! You can't send me away!" He pleaded, backing away nervously.

The old white tom's eyes glistened with sadness. "Firestar's dead." He replied flatly, shaking away the brief falter in his anger. "Leave our territory. There's nothing here for the likes of you."

The patrol stalked forward, teeth bared, claws glinting in the sunlight. The cats crouched, ready to spring at Fleck. "Then Graystripe! Or Sandstorm! Please! Since the time I was a kit, Ravenpaw told me stories about Thunderclan!" He was growing desperate.

The white tom's ears pricked up. He pulled himself out of the attack crouch, his previous hostility forgotten. "Did you say Ravenpaw told you about us?" His mew was disbelieving.

"Yes! You knew him?" Fleck answered immediately, jumping on the opportunity.

The old white tom nodded hesitantly. "My name is Cloudtail, and of course I know Ravenpaw. How could I forget him? He helped to save me from a life as a kittypet." He turned to the tom leading the cats. "Birchfall, tell the patrol to stand down. We need to bring this cat to Bramblestar."

Birchfall looked at Cloudtail quizzically. "Are you sure? The name sounds familiar, but what does it mean to us? Who is Ravenpaw? Why does it mean that this intruder deserves to come into our camp?" He inquired, not ready to let go of his hostility so easily.

Cloudtail looked even older than he had before when he replied, lost in memories buried deep within his mind. "It was so long ago… Ravenpaw was one of Thunderclan's most trusted allies, and Firestar and Graystripe's close personal friend. If this cat knew Ravenpaw in any way, he deserves to be heard out."

Birchfall nodded in acceptance. "Very well." He flicked his tail, and the cats sheathed there claws, raising from their fighting stances. Even Sunpaw put her claws away, though she didn't look to happy to do so. She glared at Fleck with undisguised hatred.

Cloudtail turned to Fleck. "What is your name, young one?"

"Fleck." He replied, not sure whether he should flee or remain with the patrol.

Cloudtail blinked, eyeing the young cat before him. "The name suits you. Well Fleck, you get your wish. Follow me. We're going back to Thunderclan camp."


	4. Chapter 3

It was clear that the patrol did not trust Fleck very much. They might have agreed to escort him to Thunderclan camp, but they still saw him as an intruder, not a friend. The cats had positioned themselves around him, so he couldn't run. He felt a bit like a prisoner instead of a guest. They didn't seem to want to talk to him, none of them had made any efforts at conversation.

As time drew on, the cats till made no effort to talk to him. Instead, Fleck examined his surroundings. The trees had started to thicken, and the refreshing, leafy scent of the forest filled his nostrils. It was truly a beautiful place to live. He could see why Thunderclan had chosen to settle here. If only the patrol wasn't so standoffish...

Despite the situation, Fleck felt a spark of excitement. He was really going to go to Thunderclan camp! He was going to meet the clan he had heard so much about. He closed his eyes, fondly remembering the stories he had been told as a kit.

_"When I was a young cat, I was part of the mighty Thunderclan." Ravenpaw rasped. Fleck scrambled forward, tumbling out of his mother's nest. _

_ "Thunderclan? What's that?" He asked, his huge yellow eyes filled with curiosity. _

_ His mother, Minty, had rolled her eyes. "Not this again. Ravenpaw, you've told us about Thunderclan at least a thousand times. I don't know if I can listen to it again."_

_Ravenpaw's graying muzzle twitched with amusement. "This youngster hasn't. You don't have to stay and listen if you don't want to. Your kits are old enough to be left alone for a little while. The fresh air would do you good. But what's so wrong with remembering the old days? I had some wonderful friends in Thunderclan. They were good cats. Noble and loyal and kind…" He sighed with longing. _

_Minty huffed in exasperation. "I certainly will go hunting. I don't want to listen to more stories about cats who don't even exist. And if they did, they're a long way away." With that, rose to her feet and headed out of the barn._

_Ravenpaw watched the young she cat go, his eyes full of sadness. Minty was a good cat, but she could be unbelievably blunt at times. Fleck's brothers and sisters crowded around the old tomcat. "Tell us about Thunderclan! Please?" Fleck begged._

_Ravenpaw's ancient face softened. "Of course." He replied. And so he had launched into an incredible tale about the four Clans of wild cats that roamed the forest. Shadowclan, the sneaky hunters that lurked in the darkness, always planning something. Riverclan, the cats who spent their lives by the river, fishing and swimming in the cool water. Windclan, the small, wiry cats that lived on the moor and hunted rabbits with their incredible speed. And finally, Thunderclan, the mighty warriors who fought for honor and defended the weak, always acting with nobility._

_As the tale drew on, the other kits had lost intrest, going off to play on the haystacks. But Fleck had remained, completely entranced by the stories until late in the day. Finally, Ravenpaw said, "That's all for today."_

_"What? But I want to hear more! What happened to you and Firepaw and Graypaw? Did you escape Tigerclaw? Did they rescue the kits? What happens next?" He mewed in disappointment._

_Ravenpaw broke into a raspy purr. "I'll tell you more tomorrow, if you haven't lost interest."_

_And Fleck didn't lose interest. Day after day, he'd listen to Ravenpaw tell stories of the mighty clans and his adventures with them._

Fleck purred at the fond memories of his days as a kit. Ravenpaw had been a great story teller, and a good friend. Fleck had been so heartbroken when he passed away. But he knew Ravenpaw would find his place in Starclan, the ancestors of the warrior Clans he had loved so dearly. Fleck had finally found the Clans. What would Thunderclan be like? Would Thunderclan's current leader, Bramblestar, have any recollection of Ravenpaw?

"What's the camp like?" Fleck asked, trying to break the silence that had settled over the patrol. Birchfall turned his gaze towards Fleck.

"You'll see soon enough." He responded, leaving it at that.

After that short exchange of words, the cats walked on in silence. Fleck shifted his weight uncomfortably. They didn't seem to want him here. He was, after all, an outsider. Oh well. He'd just have to prove himself to them.

After quite some time spent walking, Fleck noticed the cat-scent starting to grow stronger. Were they getting close to camp? Excitement and nervousness fluttered in his belly. He had wanted to meet Thunderclan since the first time he'd heard of him. And it seemed he would finally get that opportunity. They had to be close to camp.

As if he were reading Fleck's thoughts, Birchfall opened his jaws to speak once more. "We're nearly there. The camp's through these bushes. Watch your step, though. The path drops off into a bit of a cliff. It'd be a shame if you broke your neck before we even made it to camp." His tone was flat.

Fleck nodded, his heart pounding. This was it. He ducked through the bushes, more than ready to meet the Clan he'd dreamed of for so long.


	5. Chapter 4

Fleck felt the bush pulling at his pelt as he slid through the entrance. He inhaled deeply, blinking at the bright sunlight he emerged into. He looked down over the edge of the drop off into the Thunderclan Camp.

The camp was centered around a clearing, the dens all around the edges of the clearing. In one area of the camp, there was a well-worn patch of earth, packed hard into the ground by many sets of paws. On closer inspection, Fleck noticed a ledge in the cliff wall just above the clearing. That must be where the Clan held it's meetings. The camp was orderly, and had a warm sense of companionship about it. There were a few cats walking around in the camp, some emerging from dens, others returning to them. Every cat looked like they belonged here. Even the tiny kits tumbling about in a patch of moss. Like they were all a part of something more. Which they were. They were warriors.

The patrol guided him down a path leading into the camp. When he stepped into the clearing, many of the cats turned to look at him. The friendly chatter that had been buzzing around camp only moments before subsided as the Thunderclan warriors noticed the outsider in their midst. Even the little kits stopped their game to stare at Fleck with their wide kitten eyes. The smaller kit, a dappled brown she kit, scrambled back to her mother.

"Who is that, Daypool?" He heard the little she cat ask. Her mother said nothing, only wrapped her tail around the kit, drawing her close. Was he really that terrifying? Well, probably to such a young kit. He felt his pelt flame with embarrassment.

The quiet that had fallen over the clearing did not last long. Fleck heard the Clan begin to murmer to one another.

"Who is he? It's been moons since an outsider's been allowed into camp."

"Is he a warrior of another Clan?"

"No he doesn't have the scent of any Clan I know."

Fleck held his head high as he was led through the camp. He had spent moons searching for Thunderclan. He would not turn tail and run because of a few suspicious Clan cats. He _had_ to do this. For Ravenpaw. He wouldn't break his promise, no matter what. He let his memory whisk him away, reminiscing about the day he'd made the promise that would change his life. The day Ravenpaw died.

_Leafbare was over, and Newleaf had just begun. Ravenpaw had been ill for two moons now. Fleck was ten moons old at this time, now a full-fledged Mouser in the barn. _

_It was a peaceful morning, the sun was just rising. Ravenpaw's breathing was growing weaker and weaker, now nothing but a faint wheeze. He knew that the time had come for Starclan to take him. If only he could have walked with the Clan once more. He loved his life in the barn, but part of him would always long for the security and companionship. He wished he could have left his legacy in the Clan, so that his kits could have been Warriors. Clan life would have suited his descendants well. Especially little Fleck, his own daughter Minty's son. To walk among the Warrior Clans once more… To see his old friends again… These were the only things he wished he could change. But he would soon be dead. The other barn cats were asleep. Ravenpaw drew in a sharp breath, knowing the end was drawing near._

_Fleck's ear twitched, and the cold morning chased away the wonderful dream he'd been having. Some odd noise had woken him. He opened his bleary eyes. The others were still asleep. They probably hadn't heard the noise. Fleck had always had exceptional hearing. There! He heard the sound once more. He turned his head, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. His gaze came to rest on Ravenpaw, breaths falling fast and shallow. _

_Fleck scrambled out of his nest, bounding over to his dying grandfather. "Ravenpaw!" He cried. Ravenpaw's eyes flew to his, their gazes meeting. Ravenpaw opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was too short of breath, to close to the end. Fleck saw the panicked look in Ravenpaw's eyes. His eyes spoke the words his mouth couldn't form. The desperation, the longing for something more. And Fleck understood._

_"Ravenpaw. I will find Thunderclan, no matter how many seasons it takes me, even if I have to travel far from home. I'll find Thunderclan, and I'll live out your dying wish for you. I will walk amongst the Clan cats in your place. Now rest easy. Starclan awaits you." He promised gently. _

_At those words, he saw relief flood Ravenpaw's eyes, which were quickly dulling. The old cat drew in a final shuddering breath, died. He knew his dreams would live on in Fleck. He could finally leave in peace._

Fleck would never break the promise. It was the last thing Ravenpaw had wanted. He wouldn't let his old friend down. Birchfall's patrol led him to one side of the clearing, where a dark ginger she cat sat, watching them with interest. Fleck's eyes widened as they drew close to her. She looked very much like Sunpaw. Could they be related?

Birchfall stepped forward, dipping his head in respect. "Squirrelflight. We've brought this cat to camp on the request to speak with the leader. Is Bramblestar here?" He asked.

Squirrelflight glanced at Fleck. "You just missed him. He's out hunting with Lionblaze." She replied, eyeing the patrol. "No need to treat him like a prisoner. Give him some room." Her voice was warm, far more welcoming than the greeting he'd received from the Clan. At least some cats didn't seem scared out of their fur by his arrival. "I am Squirrelflight, deputy of Thunderclan. What's your name, newcomer? And why have you come to speak with Bramblestar?" She inquired.

Fleck stepped forward. "My name is Fleck, grandson of Ravenpaw. And I've been searching for Thunderclan for a very long time."


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! My computer crashed, and it took a while to get it up and running again and to recover the lost data! Thank you for waiting so long for me to return! I promise I'll update more often from now on! Also, I'm planning to post a list of characters that will be updated as new cats appear. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fleck did not miss the flash of surprise in Squirrelflight's eyes, which quickly subsided. She examined him under her cool green gaze. "Yes, now that you mention it, I can certainly see the resemblance. You look a great deal like Ravenpaw did when he was younger, aside from the white speckles." She commented.

Fleck's ears pricked. "You knew him? You knew Ravenpaw?" His voice was full of hope. Maybe if Squirrelflight knew who Ravenpaw was, she'd be able to help him earn the trust of Thunderclan. He truly meant them no harm. He wanted to get to know them, to befriend them.

"Yes. To some extent. I had no personal connections to him, but he was a trusted ally of the clan. All of the clans owe him much thanks. He and Barley gave us all a place to rest when we left our homes in the forest behind. Not to mention he was one of my father Firestar's best friends." She meowed slowly.

"Firestar was your father?" Fleck asked in awe. Now that he thought about it, Ravenpaw had mentioned two young cats, Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, who were the daughters of Firestar. The she cat standing before him had to be the latter.

Just as Squirrelflight opened her jaws to reply, the angry screech of a she cat sounded from across the clearing, followed by an annoyed hiss.

"You old flea bag! I told you not to leave your nest! You're in no condition to be running around camp! You've just recovered from whitecough!"

Fleck turned his head to locate the source of the noise. An old she cat was standing in front of a hollow log, which Fleck assumed to be some sort of den. Fleck stared at her curiously. The cat's now dull ginger tabby pelt had clearly once been very beautiful, but now hung off her bony frame. Despite her looks, age had not taken all of her strength. Under her ragged pelt were hard, wirey muscles that could only come from a lifetime of hard work. Her bright green eyes still shone with spirit, unsullied by the passing of time. The spark of fight in her eyes made it clear that though she was old, she was not to be overlooked.

Her eyes were currently fixed on an old gray tom who had made it about a third of the way across the clearing. The tom's eyes were bleary with age, and his gray tabby pelt had lost it's luster. But he had a friendly, cheerful aura about him. The she cat glared at him, sending him a look that could kill. The fur on her bony spine was spiked up, and her tail lashed back and forth in rage. "Go back to your nest, mouse brain!" She spat.

The gray tom stared back at her, his dull yellow eyes full of exasperation. He looked just as old at her, if not older. "I'm not a helpless imbecile, Sandstorm. I may be an elder, but I can still leave my den. And I told you: I smell Ravenpaw. I'm sure of it. I'd recognize his scent anywhere." He mewed in a shaky sounding voice.

"Your nose must be as addled as your mind." Sandstorm growled. "Fine! Stay out here for all I care! But don't expect me to take care of you when you catch greencough, Graystripe!" She spun around and stalked back to her den, her bony hips poking out from under her pelt.

Graystripe watched her go before turning to look around the camp. "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw! Is that you Ravenpaw? Where are you?" He stumbled around meowing.

Fleck started in surprise. He'd been too busy watching the argument to think about just who the cats fighting were. They'd called each other Graystripe and Sandstorm. He recognized those names! _Finally, somecat whose name was familiar._ He'd been starting to lose hope that he'd ever meeting the specific cats Ravenpaw had mentioned in his stories. He felt a jolt of excitement at the thought of meeting them. These were the cats he'd been told about growing up. They were practically legends to him. But why was Graystripe looking for Ravenpaw?

In a heartbeat, he realized what was going on. Graystripe must've smelled Fleck's scent, and come out here thinking it was his old friend. Fleck knew he had to set the record straight. He stepped forward, moving towards the confused elder. Surprisingly, no one tried to stop him. _They must be too confused to worry about me right now. By the looks of it, Graystripe doesn't leave his den much. And most of them have no idea who Ravenpaw is. No wonder they didn't try to stop me from walking over here._

"I think you might be looking for me." Fleck meowed quietly.

The old tom stumbled over to Fleck, his eyes full of suspicion, and underneath that, hope. "You aren't Ravenpaw. And yet you smell so much like him. I've never seen you in camp before, nor do you bear the scent of an enemy clan. Who are you, stranger?"


	7. Chapter 6

Fleck flinched. The old tom's breath was sour. But he did not back away or make any rude comments that could offend the tom. This was Graystripe. Firestar's closest friend. Fleck had been raised on stories of his bravery. He would not disrespect this cat simply because he was no longer as young and strong as he had once been. To Fleck, the thing that mattered most was the heart and spirit. And he knew with the utmost certainty that Graystripe's spirit had not faded as the years passed.

He looked into the eyes of the old tom. It was odd, he thought, how he knew Graystripe so very well, and yet Graystripe had no clue who he was. But that was up to Fleck to change. "My name is Fleck. You are correct, I am not Ravenpaw. But I knew him. I am the kit of his daughter Minty."

Graystripes eyes sparkled with emotion, clearly remembering a time long since passed. "I sould have known. You look so very much like he did, when he was younger. Except for the white speckles on your pelt." He wheezed. "So Ravenpaw settled down, eh?" Fleck heard Graystripe murmur happily.

"It makes sense that your Ravenpaw's kin, but what I don't understand is why you've come all the way here. The barn where Ravenpaw lived is very far from here. It couldn't have been an easy journey for you, So why come all the way to Thunderclan?" The old tom asked.

Fleck swallowed nervously. He was painfully aware of the silence in the clearing, and that every single cat in the clan had their eyes trained on him, listening intently to the conversation. His pelt was flaming with embarrassment. He could feel their eyes boring into him. Fleck wasn't used to being around so many cats. "I came here because of a promise I made to Ravenpaw. And to meet Thunderclan. Ravenpaw died a few moons ago. When I was a kit, he taught me all about the clans and his adventures with them. It was clear that he loved Thunderclan very much. Just before he died, I found that his last wish was that he could see his old friends once more. To walk among Thunderclan. He wished that he could have given his descendants the opportunity to become warriors. Though he never once regretted the life he chose, I know he missed the companionship of the Clan cats. So I made him a promise. I swore that I would find the clan he loved so much, to walk among them because he no longer could."

"So Ravenpaw's gone to join Starclan... At least he'll be able to walk among old friends now. Such a noble cat will be welcomed into the ranks of Starclan." He meowed. "Young one, you are brave to come all this way. Ravenpaw would have been proud. It has been many moons since I've seen such determination." Graystripe rasped.

Fleck looked at the faces around him, so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. He could tell not all of them believed him. Some of them still had hostility in their eyes, though many of the older warriors had lost their aggressive stances. He had to make them all believe him. He had known from the beginning that earning the trust of the clan would not be easy. But he had to find a way to do it. For Ravenpaw.

When he spoke again, his voice was louder, rising with confidence. He addressed the whole clan now, not just Graystripe. "Thunderclan, you may not know me. But I know you. I was raised on tales of your bravery and strength. I was put to sleep with tales of your nobility. Firestar, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw… These are names I know so very well. I have never met you, and yet I feel I have known you all my life." He finished.

The clearing was silent for a moment. Then, on one side of the camp, the warriors started moving aside to let someone through. Fleck craned his neck, trying to see who was pushing their way through the crowd. Out of the mass of cats, a huge brown tabby with fierce amber eyes and a scar on his shoulder stepped forward. It was clear that this cat was a highly important member of the clan. But who? The tabby opened his jaws to speak.

"A very moving tale, young Fleck. You have succeeded in finding Thunderclan. And I welcome you to our camp. My name is Bramblestar. I am the leader of Thunderclan." When the tom spoke, his voice was deep, and filled with wisdom.

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Fleck meowed, his voice full of respect. He slowly realized that this must be the son of Tigerstar that Ravenpaw had spoken of. The one determined not to follow in his father's pawsteps. Brambleclaw.

Bramblestar nodded. "Well, now that you have found us, I must ask you this: What do you plan to do next? You have fulfilled your promise to Ravenpaw. So what does your future hold?" The clan leader asked. Fleck could see the curiosity in his amber eyes.

There was no hesitation in Fleck's voice as he replied, despite the pounding of his heart. Not the slightest bit of uncertainty. "I want to join Thunderclan."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Thank you so, so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I hope you're enjoying it! I suppose I should tell you all a little bit about my plans for this story. It's going to be pretty long, I can guarantee that. I can't say quite how many chapters, but there will be quite a few. I also plan to write a sequel and prequel after I'm done with this story. The prequel will come first, and it will be about the Clans about 8 moons after the last book. I hope you all continue reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

Fleck could hear his blood pounding in his ears. He looked down at him body, surprised to see he was not shaking. On the inside though, his heart was beating like a trapped bird trying to escape its cage. He was nervous. How could he not be? Everything had led up to this. Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd searched for. It was this moment that would determine the path his life would take. He meekly glanced at the cats in camp, curious as to see how they would react to his plea.

It was clear that this was not what the Thunderclan warriors had been expecting. Shocked mews filled the clearing, and the cats eyes were wide with surprise. Many of the cats turned to each other,talking all at once. It was hard to say what the overall reaction of the clan was. Most of them looked confused and unsure, but some of the cats were gazing at Fleck with unmasked spite glinting in their eyes. Fleck was relieved to see that there were a few warriors nodding thoughtfully. At least not all of the cats hated him. The chatter was growing louder and louder, and Fleck could pick out a few scattered bits of conversation.

"…An outsider!"

"…It's been a long time since we let loners into the clan…"

"…He looks strong enough…"

"…I bet he's a spy!"

"…We do need more apprentices."

"…Ravenpaw's kin…"

Fleck's eyes came to rest on Bramblestar. The leader looked deep in thought. After what seemed to be an eternity, he spoke. "Well, this is certainly unexpected. I do not wish to dishearten you, but life in the clan is hard work, much harder than you'd be used to. And it would be harder for you to fit in, seeing as you're not clan born… But you are Ravenpaw's kin, and we do need more warriors, so maybe-" Bramblestar's words were cut off by an enraged shriek.

A small ginger cat was pushing her way through the crowd, into the center of the clearing. When she came into sight, Fleck recognized her as Sunpaw, the apprentice who'd attacked him earlier. Her eyes were full of anger and her fur was spiked up. "I can't believe you're actually considering this, Bramblestar! He's an outsider! He's not from Thunderclan! He can't be a warrior! He'd be too soft! He'd only be a burden!" She shrieked.

Squirrelflight stalked into the clearing, her green eyes blazing with rage. "Sunpaw! Being the daughter of the Clan Leader and Deputy does not give you the right to interrupt your father when he's speaking! You are an apprentice! And it isn't up to you whether Fleck joins Thunderclan or not! That is for Bramblestar to decide! You have no right to insult this cat because he's not clan born! He has warrior blood too! His grandfather was a respected member of Thunderclan. And have you forgotten how many of our own warriors came from outside the clan? Cloudtail, Daisy, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Daypool are all from outside the clan! Berrynose, who gave his life fighting for Thunderclan, was born a kittypet! My father, Firestar, the greatest leader any of the clans has ever seen was a kittypet by birth! But he was more of a warrior than half the cats in any of the clans! And there are many more cats in this clan that have blood from outside of Thunderclan, including you! Birthright doesn't matter!" She yowled.

Sunpaw glared back at her mother, but it was clear that she was embarrassed that she'd been told off. "Th-That's different! Daypool was a clan cat from birth… and… and.. Firestar was part of a whole slew of prophecies, so of course he joined the clan! And… a-and…"

"Go back to your den, Sunpaw! You've disrupted a clan meeting, and insulted this cat who might very well be your clanmate someday. I'll be having a talk with your mentor later to discuss your punishment." Squirrelflight growled.

"B-but-" Sunpaw stuttered.

"Now!" Squirrelflight hissed.

Sunpaw huffed and padded off, her tail drooping. Fleck turned to Bramblestar to see how the clan leader would react. To Fleck's surprise, his eyes were glittering with amusement. Bramblestar rested his gaze on his mate. "Who does she remind you of, Squirrelflight?" He teased.

"Oh, hush." She growled halfheartedly. The two cats shared a look that spoke of years and years of friendship and memories.

When the moment passed, Bramblestar switched his attention back to Fleck. "I hope you'll excuse Sunpaw's behavior. She's truly not a bad cat, but she never thinks before she speaks, and she has quite the temper." He meowed.

Fleck dipped his head, relieved to hear the clan leader's kind words. "Thank you, Bramblestar." He meowed. Would the clan leader answer his question?

"You must be waiting for an answer to your request to join Thunderclan." Bramblestar said warmly, as if he had read Fleck's thoughts. "I can't give you an answer right away. I need to discuss this with the senior warriors, see if they think it's a good idea. I may be leader of the clan, but I won't make such a huge decision without the input of the clan's members."

Fleck nodded. "That makes sense."

"Glad you understand! In the meantime, why don't you head over to the fresh kill pile? You must be hungry after such a long journey." He purred.

"Thank you, I will." Fleck replied. He opened his jaws to ask where the fresh kill pile was, but Bramblestar was already padding off. Bramblestar turned to look at the cats assembled around the clearing.

"Well, what are you all standing around for? It's not as though Fleck's going to sprout wings and fly around the clearing. There are things to be done." Bramblestar meowed lightly. "Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Brightheart and Birchfall, you come with me. Oh, and you too, Hazeltail." Fleck saw a small gray and white she cat puff up her chest with pride and scamper off to Bramblestar's den.

He looked around the camp, trying to find the fresh kill pile. To Fleck's relief, he soon spotted the heap of prey on one side of the clearing. He padded over to the pile, uncertain as to what to pick.

"Try the Quail." A voice whispered in his ear.

Fleck jumped, whipping around in surprise. A cat about his age purred with laughter. "You should see your face. You look like you saw a Starclan warrior pop out of the ground!" The cat meowed. As Fleck let his fur lie flat, he got a better look at the cat who'd startled him. He was a white tom with unusual ginger stripes on his tail. His paws were the same ginger color, with a few more stripes just above them. The bright color made it appear that he'd stepped in fire. Fleck was about to make an angry retort at the other cat, but he noticed that the tom's green eyes were glittering with laughter. "Hi there, loner. Fleck, right? My name's Quickpaw. Nice to meet ya." He meowed cheerfully.

Fleck was shocked by Quickpaw's friendliness. He'd begun to think that all Thunderclan cats were as unwelcoming and hostile as Sunpaw had been. "Y-yeah, I'm Fleck. Nice to meet you too!" He replied.

Quickpaw purred. "I gotta say, this is the first time I've spoken to a cat from outside the clans."

Fleck blinked. "Really? Aren't there rouges and loners on your borders from time to time?" He inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm a pretty new apprentice. Haven't seen any real fights yet. I was made an apprentice just two moons ago." He said cheerily. "Anyways, let's head over to the fresh kill pile. You have to try some Quail. It's my favorite!" Quickpaw bounded over to the heap of prey. "Come on!"

"Ok!" Fleck replied, happy that at least one cat was trying to be welcoming to him. He dashed after his new friend. Quickpaw was waiting for him, his ginger striped tail curled neatly around his paws. "So which one's the Quial?" Fleck asked.

Quickpaw dragged a large, brown feathered bird off the pile. "This is a Quail."

"Wow, it looks delicious!" Fleck exclaimed. It really did. It was plump looking, and the warm meaty scent coming from it was intoxicating.

"Dig in! I'll take the mouse. The Quail's all for you." Quickpaw meowed, pulling a mouse off of the pile for himself.

"Thanks!" Fleck said. He took a good sized bite out of the bird lying before him. The rich flavor seeped through his mouth. "You're right! It is really good!"

Quickpaw nodded in satisfaction, biting into his own prey. "It is, isn't it?"

The two young cats talked while they ate. By this point, the sun was low in the sky, casting it's golden and orange colors across the camp. Fleck couldn't believe he was really in the Thunderclan camp. But a tiny worm of worry gnawed away at his happiness. What if Bramblestar and the other warriors refused to let him join the Clan? What would he do then?


	9. Chapter 8

Eventually, the two cats came to the topic of Fleck's journey to Thunderclan. He had to admit. It was really nice to have someone to talk to after being alone for so long. He could already tell that if he joined the clan, he and Quickpaw would become great friends.

"So how long were you looking for us?" Quickpaw asked curiously.

"It's been three moons since I left the barn." He replied.

Quickpaw's eyes widened. "Wow! That long? You can't be much older than me. How old were you when you left?"

"Six moons old. I'm Nine moons old now." Fleck said sheepishly.

Quickpaw's jaw dropped. "No way! If you'd been in Thunderclan, you would've just been made an apprentice! You must have been really brave to leave home that young."

Fleck's ears heated with embarrassment. "It's not really that big a deal… I was scared to leave home. But I had a promise to fulfill."

This only seemed to impress Quickpaw even more. "But you still left. And you survived on your own for three moons. I mean, I wasn't there during the Great Journey, but I've heard what a hard trip it was. And it didn't three moons. So you must've had it rough."

Fleck's ears pricked. "The Great Journey? What's that?" He asked. He remembered Ravenpaw had told him about how all the clans left the forest, heading for a new home. Had that been the start of this 'Great Journey' Quickpaw was talking about? Ravenpaw had said that the clans had been headed to the setting sun, and looking for starlight on the water. It'd been the only clue Fleck had to go by.

"That's right, you're new here. I almost forgot. Talking with you seems so natural." Quickpaw said good naturedly. Fleck nodded in agreement. He motioned for Quickpaw to continue with a sweep of his tail.

Quickpaw looked up at the fading sun. "Well, it was way long ago. When Sunpaw's mom was only an apprentice, and Bramblestar was a brand new warrior. Or so I hear. The elders talk about it all the time. They say that Starclan sent a sign to one cat from each clan, telling them to follow the setting sun and to find Midnight. The four cats were Brambleclaw of Thunderclan, Feathertail of Riverclan, Crowpaw of Windclan, and Tawneypelt of Shadowclan." He began.

Fleck settled into a comfortable position, already intrigued by the story.

"The four cats were supposed to meet up and find the Sun-Drown place together. Only, it didn't quite work like that. The cats from Riverclan and Thunderclan each ended up brining someone along. Brambleclaw brought Squirrelpaw, and Feathertail brought Stormfur. They all left together to follow the setting sun. They journeyed for a long time before they found it, and barely managed to make it there in one piece. When they got there, they found out that Midnight was the name of a badger. She told them that Twolegs were going to destroy the forest, and that they all had to lead the clans to a new home. The cats began the journey home with this grave message of disaster. They headed over the mountians coming back, and lost Feathertail. When the five surviving cats made it home, they convinced the clan leaders to lead their clans out of the forest. The clans all left together to find a new home. They had to work together to make it here, to the lake. It was a really difficult journey, but they managed to make it." Quickpaw finished.

Fleck blinked. The clans had worked together in the past? They must've been stronger as one then divided into four groups. "Why didn't the clans stay that way? Together, I mean." Fleck asked.

Quickpaw stared back at him, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's always hard for newcomers to understand our ways. The clans will never become one. We are different, and have pride in those differences. We all feel a bond with our clanmates, and protect them. Fight for them. It wouldn't be the same if the clans all joined up. But we aren't mouse brains. We join together in especially hard times, to help one another survive." He explained.

Fleck was deep in thought. Pride in their differences… and a bond with the clan… It sounded like a very fulfilling way of life. Would he be part of that life someday?

"Mind if I join you?" A voice startled Fleck out of his thoughts. A pretty, long furred brown she cat with dark speckles stood before Fleck and Quickpaw, a sparrow in her jaws.

Quickpaw purred happily, clearly recognizing the young she cat. "Sure! Come sit with us!" He meowed.

The she cat padded over to sit by the two young toms. "It's nice to meet you." She meowed to Fleck.

"Ah! I forgot to properly introduce you two. Fleck, this is Lynxpaw, my littermate. Lynxpaw, this is Fleck. You already know about him, I guess. You were there with me when he came into camp." Quickpaw meowed.

Lynxpaw nodded. "You must've come a long way." She said.

Quickpaw jumped at the opportunity to talk some more. "Oh yeah! He's from way far away! You'll never guess how long his journey was…" Quickpaw began to enthusiastically tell Lynxpaw about Fleck's journey. But his eyes fixed on something across the clearing, and he trailed off. Fleck followed his line of sight. It was Sunpaw. She stalked over to the fresh kill pile, grabbed a mouse, and padded off with out a word, glaring at Fleck as she left.

"Geez, someone's in a foul mood. " Quickpaw murmered.

Fleck sighed. "I guess I made her angry. Though I honestly don't know what I did wrong. I didn't mean for her to get in trouble…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Sunpaw's just like that sometimes. Don't take it personally." Quickpaw reassured him.

As Fleck was about to reply, murmering started up all around the camp. Fleck looked around, trying to find the cause of the commotion. He spotted Bramblestar and the other senior Warriors coming out of the leader's den. They must've come to a decision.

Fleck's heart was in his throat. What if he got sent away? He wanted to get to know Quickpaw and Lynxpaw better, and even grumpy Sunpaw. He wanted to get to know all of Thunderclan. Quickpaw nudged him gently. "I'm sure you'll be ok. Bramblestar's a fair leader. I doubt he'll send you away."

Fleck nodded, unable to speak. Bramblestar leapt up to a ledge that protruded a little ways above the clearing, near the den he'd come out of. His pelt glowed in the dying sunlight, and Fleck couldn't help but think that the clan leader looked like a noble tiger of the ancient times.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High-Ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's voice rang out across the camp. The many Thunderclan cats, young and old, began moving towards the part of the camp where their clan leader awaited them. Even more cats poked their heads out of the various dens, coming out of their nests to hear their clan leader.

When all of the cats had gathered, Bramblestar cleared his throat to speak. "I have come to a decision on whether Fleck is to be welcomed into Thunderclan or not." He meowed.


	10. Chapter 9

Oddly enough, Fleck didn't feel nervous. Not as he had before. Even though he knew that the leader's next words would determine his future, he was not afraid. Worrying would not help him now. The choice had already been made, whatever it was. He would have to hold his head high and hope for the best. That was all he could do. If his destiny truly lay with Thunderclan, he would be accepted into the clan. So as Bramblestar stared down from the Highledge at the young cat, Fleck met his gaze bravely. He would not turn away. He would not avert his eyes. Not now.

Bramblestar's gaze moved away from Fleck, scanning the cats assembled in the clearing. "Ravenpaw was a good ally of Thunderclan. He could have become a great warrior if the danger from Tigerstar had not forced him to flee the clan. If he had stayed with us, his descendants would walk among us. We desperately need more warriors. You all know the threat we face." Bramblestar meowed. Many of the cats nodded somberly.

Fleck was confused. It sounded like he was going to be accepted into the clan, which was great, but what was this threat Bramblestar spoke of? Was Thunderclan in some sort of trouble? Fleck felt his blood boil at the thought of anything threatening Thunderclan. It was strange. He wasn't even one of them yet, and yet still he felt such deep loyalty to the clan. He stared at Bramblestar, curious as to what the leader would say next.

"This young cat has traveled from so far away to find us. He wishes to join our ranks. We would be fools to turn away a fit young cat when we so desperately need more warriors. Fleck will be allowed to join Thunderclan as an apprentice." Bramblestar yowled.

Fleck's heart soared with joy. All the nervous energy, the fear of rejection, that had been pent up in his body for so long flooded out. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was going to be a Thunderclan cat! This had been his goal for so long. His dream. To carry on Ravenpaw's legacy, and to find his own path amongst the warrior cats. Most of the cats looked friendly and welcoming, glad to have a new member, but a few looked furious at the idea of having an outsider among them.

"Fleck, step forward." Bramblestar meowed.

Fleck suddenly felt the eyes of every cat in Thunderclan burning his pelt. The warriors began to back away from Fleck as one, clearing a path to the Highledge. The young tom stepped forward into the now empty space beneath the Highledge. Fleck's eyes met with Bramblestar's.

"Fleck, is it your wish to train to become a warrior of Thunderclan?" Bramblestar asked formally.

Fleck nodded. "It is." His voice rang out across the quiet clearing, clear as water.

"Then from this day forward, until he has earned his place as a warrior, this apprentice shall be known as Fleckpaw." Bramblestar yowled.

Fleckpaw felt a rush of excitement. He was really a Thunderclan cat now! "As for your mentor…" Bramblestar continued, his eyes scanning the clearing before finally coming to rest on a cat. Fleckpaw craned his neck, eager to lay eyes on the cat that was to teach him the ways of a warrior. "Poppyfrost. You are patient, kind, and skilled in battle. Though many cats less experienced than you were given apprentices before you, you never complained. You are a hard working member of Thunderclan, and I can imagine no better mentor for Fleckpaw than you." Bramblestar announced.

Fleckpaw heard a surprised meow from the back of the crowd of cats. A single cat emerged from the crowd. She was a tortoiseshell she cat with bright blue eyes that were shining with surprise and gratitude. "Me? Bramblestar, thank you! I promise I'll do my best to train Fleckpaw into a warrior the clan can be proud of!" The cat exclaimed.

_So this is Poppyfrost.__My mentor._Fleck thought to himself. The she cat turned towards him, excitement sparkling in her eyes and a friendly look on her face. Yes, Fleckpaw felt that he'd get along well with this cat. She looked at him expectantly. He was confused. What was he supposed to do? With a start, he remembered Ravenpaw had told him that apprentices touch noses with their mentors during the naming ceremony. He hurriedly touched Poppyfrost's nose with his own. And that's when the cheers broke out around him.

"Fleckpaw! Fleckpaw! Fleckpaw! Fleckpaw!" The voices of the Thunderclan cats called as one, welcoming the young apprentice into their ranks.

Bramblestar hopped down from the Highledge, signaling that the meeting was over. Fleckpaw's mentor purred happily. "Welcome to Thunderclan, Fleckpaw!" Poppyfrost meowed.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Since it's pretty late now, I won't take you for a tour of the territory today. We'd need a patrol to come with us anyway, with all the danger on the borders right now. Rest up tonight and I promise we'll start your training first thing tomorrow!" Poppyfrost meowed, padding off. Fleckpaw was really confused now. What was this danger the Thunderclan cats were so deeply concerned about? They were a clan of well-trained fighters. What could be so bad that it would make these powerful cats afraid of their own territory? His pondering on the matter was interrupted as some of the cats wandered over to congratulate him. All thoughts of the unknown danger flew out of Fleckpaw's mind. He could worry about that later. For now, he wanted to enjoy his first evening as a Thunderclan cat.

A lithe, white and ginger body wove its way through the throng of cats offering Fleckpaw their congratulations. Quickpaw broke free of the crowd, bounding over to the new apprentice. "Hey, you're a Thunderclan cat now! Congrats!" Fleckpaw's new friend meowed happily.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" Fleckpaw purred. He was glad he'd decided to find Thunderclan. For the first time in his life, everything felt _right._ Like this was where he'd always belonged.

"I'm glad Bramblestar let you join. I'd have hated to see you go. I think that you and I will get along really well." Quickpaw purred. "Now that you're a Thunderclan cat, you gotta let me show you around camp!"

"Sure!" Fleckpaw meowed, eager to learn more about his new home.

"Follow me!" Quickpaw called, bounding off, his ginger paws thudding on the hard packed earth of the camp.

Fleckpaw dashed after Quickpaw, following the white and ginger tom to the base of a hollow tree with an opening just above the roots. "In here is the elders den." Quickpaw announced. "Come take a look!" Fleckpaw saw his friend's ginger tabby tail disappear into the hole. He ducked into the den, following Quickpaw's lead.

Once he'd entered the den, he realized that it was much bigger than he would have guessed. Some of the space under the tree had been dug out so that the den dipped slightly into the ground. Furthermore, one side of the trunk had been badly destroyed, but had been repaired and used to increase the space in the den even more. As Fleckpaw's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he and Quickpaw weren't the only cats in the den. The nest that had Graystripe's scent in it was still empty, but the other four nests were occupied. One of them was occupied by the bony ginger she cat from earlier, Sandstorm. Her green eyes pierced Fleckpaw, scrutinizing him. "You're still here, eh? When I heard the pawsteps, I thought that maybe Graystripe had gotten some sense knocked into him and decided to come back to his nest to rest up. I should've known better. The old fool won't listen to a word I say, parading around outside after he's barely recovered from Greencough. And all to see you." She rasped in annoyance. Fleckpaw decided that it was probably in his best interest to stay quiet at the moment, if he valued his pelt. It was a wise decision.

Sandstorm continued on, apparently not wanting Fleckpaw to reply. "I don't see why Bramblestar decided to let you join the clan. We don't need more mouths to feed. Everyone seems _so very amazed _at the fact that you're Ravenpaw's kin. Like you're some kind of blessing from Starclan. Half the clan just can't believe that you were brave enough to search for Thunderclan all by yourself. But personally, I think you must have been crazy, traipsing around to search for cats you had no proof actually existed." Sandstorm kindly shared her opinion. "I don't think you'll make it to the rank of warrior."

"But Ravenpaw was my grandfather! He and you were great friends! You should be glad to see me!" Fleckpaw exclaimed.

Sandstorm gazed at Fleckpaw with contempt. "So?" She snorted. "That's ancient history, and it has nothing to do with whether you'll become a warrior or not."

One of the other elders sat up, looking at the ginger she cat fondly. "Oh, Sandstorm. You're always so hard on the new apprentices! Be a bit nicer to him, he'll think you hate him in particular!" The silver tabby she cat meowed.

Sandstorm looked at the tabby, looking completely unfazed. "I do hate him, Millie. And the other one too. Their cheerfulness is contaminating the air in here." She drawled.

_Millie?__That's an odd name for a warrior._ Fleckpaw thought. Maybe she was from outside the clan. His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn from Sandstorm.

"Well, I'm going to get some fresh air before this happy atmosphere makes me sick." Sandstorm meowed, stretching. And with that, the ginger tabby she cat rose to her feet and left the den.

The other two elders were up now. One of them, an old tortoiseshell, blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She reminded Fleckpaw of someone, but he wasn't sure who. "What's going on? Did Sandstorm decide to complain about the bedding the apprentices bring her again?" The she cat yawned.

"Don't worry about it, Sorreltail. Sandstorm's just been harassing the newest member of our clan." Millie purred in amusement, turning to Fleckpaw once more. "Don't take it personally, she's like that with all the apprentices." She reassured.

Sorreltail's eyes came to rest on Fleckpaw. "I haven't seen you around before. And you don't smell like a cat from another clan. Where are you from?" She asked.

Quickpaw replied before Fleckpaw had the chance to say a word. "His name is Fleckpaw, and he's Ravenpaw's grandson! He came all the way from the barn, and Bramblestar says he can train as an apprentice!"

"Oh my! That's quite incredible. It's nice to meet you, Fleckpaw." Sorreltail meowed. She turned and prodded the other cat in the den, a sleeping light brown tabby cat. "Wake up! You have to come and meet this new cat!"

As the other elder uncurled, Fleckpaw felt a wave of confusion wash over him. He'd thought Sorreltail looked a bit too young to be an elder, but this other she cat… There was no way she was an elder. She was far too young and pretty to be retired. She was a beautiful, light brown she cat with dark tabby stripes marking her sleek pelt. Her chest fur was white and soft looking, as were her paws. She blinked open her wide amber eyes to look at Fleckpaw. It was clear she hadn't really been asleep. "I'm awake, Sorreltail. I have been since Sandstorm ran out of the den after Graystripe earlier, hissing and spitting. I couldn't fall back asleep." Her voice was soft and sweet, not thick with age. She gazed at Fleckpaw. "My name is Leafpool. It's a pleasure to meet you." She meowed.

"You too…" He said quietly.

Before he could find the words to ask about what Leafpool was doing in the elder's den, Quickpaw jumped in yet again. "Fleckpaw, these cats are Leafpool, Sorreltail, and Millie. But you already know their names. Millie is Graystripe's mate, she helped him find Thunderclan again after he got taken away by twolegs. Sorreltail retired a bit early because one of her battle wounds didn't heal quite right, and it slowed her down. She's also Poppyfrost's mother." Quickpaw meowed.

_So that's why she looked so familiar.__My mentor is her kit!_ Fleckpaw thought.

Quickpaw continued with his introductions. "The younger she cat id Leafpool, Squirrelflight's sister. She was a medicine cat once but she… umm… well, she couldn't be a medicine cat anymore, and she had difficulty being a warrior, so when she started to slow down a bit, she retired to the elder's den." He explained.

"I'm afraid I was never very good at hunting and fighting." Leafpool sighed.

"Nonsense! You were a fine warrior and a great medicine cat." Sorreltail reassured.

"Anyway, one of the apprentice's duties is to care for the elders. Change their bedding, bring them prey. And they tell great stories! I thought you might like to meet them." Quickpaw continued.

Fleckpaw wanted to ask more about why Leafpool had stopped being a medicine cat, but Quickpaw stopped him with an uncharacteristically serious glance. "We should probably move on. You still gotta see the warriors den and all the other dens!" Quickpaw meowed, his cheerfulness back. He dashed out of the den, and Fleckpaw had no choice but to follow him. He meowed a quick goodbye to the elders before charging after his friend.

"Come back and visit us soon!" He heard Sorreltail meow as he bounded off to meet the rest of the clan.


	11. Chapter 10

"Next up is the Nursery! Then finally, I'll show you where we sleep- the apprentices den!" Quickpaw meowed excitedly.

Fleckpaw stretched, padding after his friend. Quickpaw had shown him around camp, introducing him to the many cats of the clan. There was a lot to learn, but Fleckpaw was looking forward to it.

So far, Quickpaw had shown him the Elder's den, the Warrior's den, the Medicine cat's den, and the Leader's den. Now he was being taken to the nursery, the place where the queens of the clan raised their young. Fleckpaw saw Quickpaw duck under a large bramble bush. Fleckpaw followed his friend inside, eager to see Thunderclan's future Warriors.

The warm, milky scent of the nursery hit his nostrils, soothing him instantly. Inside the cozy den, five queens were curled up in soft moss nests. Two of the queens, a fluffy gray she cat and a white she cat with ginger and brown patches, had kits at their bellies. The two oldest kits that were nestled next to the gray queen were just starting to wake up.

"Welcome to the nursery, Fleckpaw. This is where our kits live until they turn six moons old and begin their warrior training." Quickpaw whispered, so as not to wake the younger kits, who were still dozing. "The queens without kits are Daisy, Blossomfall, and Cinderheart. Cinderheart and Blossomfall are expecting kits soon, so they've moved into the nursery. Daisy's kits are all full grown, but she stays here to help care for each new litter of kits. The two queens with kits are Daypool and Dovewing. Dovewing is the gray she cat with the older kits, Hazekit and Falconkit. Daypool is the queen with the three younger kits, Mistkit, Blotchkit, and Lightkit." As Quickpaw said her name, the young queen looked up at him.

"Hello." Daypool mewed softly. "You're Fleckpaw, right? Welcome to Thunderclan."

Fleckpaw purred with happiness. "Thank you. You have beautiful kits." He meowed.

Daypool's eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you. It must be difficult for you, being so far from home. And Starclan knows that not all Clan cats are welcoming to outsiders." She said sympathetically. "I understand how it feels. I wasn't born here either."

"You weren't?" Fleckpaw mewed, startled. The queen looked right at home amongst the other Thunderclan cats. But now that he thought about it, he did remember Squirrelflight mentioning that Daypool had not been born in Thunderclan. "So you were a loner or kittypet before joining the clan?"

Daypool hesitated. "Not exactly. Let's just say I came from very, very far away. It's a long story, one far too long for now. It'll be moonhigh soon. And you must be tired."

Hearing the queen's words, Fleckpaw realized just how exhausted he was. He suddenly felt like he couldn't walk another step. "I guess I am." He yawned.

At that moment, the two kits sleeping at Dovewing's belly started to stir. "Uh oh. Hazekit and Falconkit are waking up. We'd better go. If they catch sight of us, they'll be on us like flies. We'll never be able to leave!" Quickpaw meowed in amusement. "Come on, I'll show you where we sleep." The Ginger and white apprentice ducked out of the den and bounded off, somehow still full of energy. Fleckpaw padded slowly after him on weary paws.

After what seemed like hours, Fleckpaw arrived at an overgrown tree stump with Quickpaw. There was foliage growing all around it, providing a well sheltered den. Upon closer inspection, there were small branches amongst the undergrowth, holding the shape of the den.

"This is where we sleep. The apprentices den." Quickpaw meowed proudly. "Make your nest anywhere."

Fleckpaw padded into the den, his eyes adjusting to the slightly darker area. He could just make out the pale brown speckled pelt of Lynxpaw and the spiky ginger fur of Sunpaw. Their flanks were rising and falling softly in a steady pattern. Fleckpaw raked some of the extra moss into a nest near Quickpaw and Lynxpaw's nests. Lucky for him, Sunpaw's nest was further away. He had the feeling that if he'd tried to make his nest near hers, he'd have gotten his ears clawed in his sleep.

As he and Quickpaw settled into their nests, a thought struck Fleckpaw. It was something he had heard earlier, when Bramblestar had been addressing the Clan. "Quickpaw, what was the danger that Bramblestar mentioned earlier? It seemed to shake a lot of cats up." He asked, curious.

At once, Quickpaw's eyes darkened. "Since you're a Thunderclan cat now, I suppose you deserve to know." He sighed.

Fleckpaw noticed the fur on the ginger and white apprentice's back prickling. What was it that had scared his friend so much? He leaned forward, intrigued.

"You remember how the border patrol attacked you, right? How aggressive they were? Well, it was with good reason." Quickpaw took a deep breath. "There's a cat, somewhere in the forest, who's been killing Warriors from all the Clans for the past three moons."

Fleckpaw felt his blood run cold. "What? But why?" He whispered. "Hasn't anyone tried to stop them?"

Quickpaw shook his head. "That's just it. We can't catch them. We can't even track them. Whoever it is that's been killing Warriors leaves nothing behind. No fur, to footprints, not even any scent. We just find the bodies. It used to be that cats were only dying on the borders. But in the last moon, whoever's doing the killing has grown bolder. We've been finding our clanmates dead deep within our territory as well as on the borders. The murders are quick, too. Cats that get split up from their patrols are found dead. The Clan cats have been calling the murderer the Lightning Rouge." As if on cue with Quickpaw's speech, a flash of lighting lit up the sky outside, and rain started pouring down from the sky, battering the roof of the Apprentice's den.

"That's horrible." Fleckpaw shivered, but not with cold.

"It is." Quickpaw agreed. "And it's getting worse. No one has any idea who's behind the killings, but tensions between the Clans are high. At the last gathering, Windclan accused Riverclan of being behind the killings. Some cats think it's a rouge. Some even think it's a Dark Forest cat."

Fleckpaw nodded with understanding. While they'd been visiting the Warriors den earlier, Quickpaw had explained to him about the last great battle the clans had fought, against the spirits of fallen warriors who had no place in Starclan. They'd tried to recruit Clan cats, and had succeeded with some. But most of the cats decided to fight for their true clans.

"But most of the cats blame other Clan Warriors. But no one knows for sure who-" Quickpaw was cut off by an angry hiss.

Fleckpaw's head whipped around, still scared from the dark tale Quickpaw had been telling. Had the Lightning Rouge come to kill them in their own camp? Luckily, this was not the case. A small ginger she cat with unkempt fur was looking up from her nest, her amber eyes, though still bleary with sleep, were blazing with rage. It was Sunpaw.

"Can't a cat get some _sleep_ around here?" She growled. "In case you two bee-brains hadn't noticed, SOME of us actually need our rest! If you two want to gossip like queens, go do it somewhere else!" With that, Sunpaw whipped her head back around and curled her tail over her nose, done with her short tirade.

Quickpaw shared a meaningful look with Fleckpaw. "We'd better go to sleep too, or Sunpaw's going to flay us." Quickpaw meowed, curling up in his own nest.

Fleckpaw followed his example, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come. But he could not manage to shake the unease Quickpaw's tale had caused him.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm in highschool, and I've been really busy preparing for my final exams. But they'll be over soon, and I had time to work on a new chapter of Ravenpaw's Legacy. So here it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting a lot more once summer's here, so wait just a bit longer!**


	12. Chapter 11

Fleckpaw awoke to the prodding of an insistent paw. "Fleckpaw! Fleckpaw, wake up! It's time to start training!" Quickpaw's voice invaded his sleepy daze.

Fleckpaw forced his yellow eyes open, still bleary with sleep. "What?" He yawned.

Quickpaw blinked down at him, green eyes as bright as ever. "Training? Remember? You're an apprentice now. And apprentices have to get up early."

Fleckpaw stretched, pulling himself out of his nest. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." He meowed. Despite his unwillingness to get up early, Fleckpaw was excited. It was his first day as an apprentice- and as a true member of Thunderclan. His happiness was quickly dampened as he recalled the dark tale Quickpaw had told him the night before. _The Lightning Rouge…_ Who was this mysterious killer, making the hunters of the forest feel like the prey? Could it be a cat from an enemy clan? His fur bristled with unease at the thought. What if he ran into this killer during his training today? Fleckpaw quickly shook away the fear. He couldn't be worrying constantly over something like that. He couldn't live his life in fear.

"Are you coming?" Quickpaw asked. "Poppyfrost's been waiting for you by the camp entrance for a while now." Quickpaw commented.

"Huh? Why didn't you say so sooner?" Fleckpaw yowled with mock anger. He stretched his tight muscles and pelted out of the apprentice's den. As he dashed across camp, he noticed the distinctive gray tail of Dovewing disappearing around the side of the nursery. Why hadn't she left through the camp's main entrance? Fleckpaw realized he was being far too mistrustful of his new clanmates. Whatever Dovewing was up to, it wasn't any of his business. And anyway, she'd probably just wanted a quiet place to make her dirt. Fleckpaw had more important things to worry about! He was late for his first day of training!

Fleckpaw caught sight of Poppyfrost's distinctive tortoiseshell coat. His mentor was indeed waiting by the camp entrance for him. Fleckpaw scrambled to stand beside her, fur sticking up at all angles. "Sorry I'm late!" He meowed.

Poppyfrost's ice blue eyes glittered with mirth. "Don't worry about it. The day isn't going anywhere. We've plenty of time." She eyed Fleckpaw. "You look like you just jumped out of your nest."

Fleckpaw's ears went hot with embarrassment. "I did..." He gave himself a quick wash, smoothing his ruffled fur.

Poppyfrost gave him a quick lick on the head. "Don't worry about it. You're up now. It's your first day of training, so I don't expect you to have everything right the first time." She reassured him. "This is my first time as a mentor, so it'll be a learning experience for both of us."

"Really?" Fleckpaw purred happily. He could already tell he was going to get along well with his new mentor.

"Really." She replied.

"So what are we going to do today?" Fleckpaw asked eagerly.

"Well, first we'll be going on a tour of Thunderclan's territory. It's important you know where our hunting grounds end. Then I'll be teaching you the hunter's crouch, and we'll see if you can catch some prey." Poppyfrost's eyes glanced over at Quickpaw. "Quickpaw and Lilydawn will be coming with us. It isn't safe to go out in groups of less than three cats. I'm sure you know why. And besides, Quickpaw looks like he's going to jump out of his fur if he doesn't get to come with you. You two have been inseparable since Fleckpaw joined Thunderclan. "

"Great!" Fleckpaw meowed. He couldn't wait to see all of Thunderclan's territory with his friend, even if it was only so they were safe from attacks.

Quickpaw nudged Fleckpaw's shoulder. "This is gonna be awesome!" He meowed.

Poppyfrost nudged a pair of mice towards the two apprentices. "You should eat before we leave. You'll need plenty of energy."

Fleckpaw purred in gratitude, sitting down with Quickpaw to eat.

"Who's Lilydawn?" Fleckpaw asked as they finished up their meal.

"Lilydawn's my mentor." He flicked his tail in the direction of the Warrior's den. "That's her."

A pretty brown and white tabby she cat was just stepping out of the den. She looked around the clearing until she caught sight of Poppyfrost and the apprentices, and began padding in their direction.

"Good morning, Lilydawn. Have you eaten yet?" Poppyfrost asked. "There's plenty of time for you to grab a quick bite if you haven't."

Lilydawn shook her head. "I've already eaten. I've been up for a while. Palesnow accidentally stepped on my tail while she was heading out for the dawn patrol with Cloudtail, Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe and Lynxpaw. I wasn't able to get back to sleep." Lilydawn sounded slightly annoyed. "She didn't even stop to apologize."

Poppyfrost rested her tail on Lilydawn's shoulder sympathetically. "Well, she's been through a lot in the past few moons. After all, her mother Icecloud was killed only two moons ago."

Fleckpaw listened to the exchange between the two warriors silently. He tried to recall who Palesnow was. He thought he remembered her from the night before. She'd been one of the cats that had congratulated him on becoming a Thunderclan apprentice. Thinking back to it now, she had seemed a bit distant. Now he knew why. His heart flooded with sympathy. Though he'd left his mother behind, he couldn't bear the thought of her dead.

The two mentors turned towards Fleckpaw and Quickpaw. "Listen to us, gossiping like elders. I'm sure you're eager for us to get going. Finish up your mice and we'll head out." Lilydawn meowed.

Once the apprentices had scarfed down the last bits of their fresh kill, the small patrol set out, heading straight away from camp. Fleckpaw could hardly contain his excitement. He would finally get to see his new Clan's territory! "I can't believe this is really happening!" He meowed to Quickpaw.

Quickpaw nodded. "I was just as excited on my first day of training."

Fleckpaw and Quickpaw chatted quietly as they walked, until Fleckpaw saw Poppyfrost swish her tail, signaling the apprentices to stop. Fleck padded up to stand beside her. He let out a small gasp as he saw what lay before him. A vast expanse of water stretched out in front of him, it's unbroken surface reflecting the light of the rising sun. "This is the lake. All of the clan territories are centered around it." Poppydawn announced.

"It's… incredible!" Fleckpaw meowed.

Poppydawn nodded. "Directly across the lake is Riverclan's territory. We don't share a border with them, so we don't see Riverclan Warriors very often, aside from at gatherings. But that doesn't mean we should let our guard down! Once, when I had just been made a warrior, Riverclan and Windclan attacked our camp." She said gravely.

Fleckpaw shivered, imagining how terrifying that must have been. He could picture the image of the drowsy Thunderclan warriors waking up in confusion, realizing their camp had been invaded. Attacked in their own nests. He hoped he never had to see a battle like that.

"Over to our right is Shadowclan territory." Poppyfrost continued, gesturing to a darker patch of forest, dominated by pine trees. "They were our allies in the battle with Riverclan and Windclan. They used to be calm and fair about cats crossing their borders, warning them off without fighting if possible. But since the Lightning Rouge showed up, many of them have become increasingly hostile. If you run into the wrong cats on the wrong side of the border, they'll flay you first and ask questions later. Just be careful not to cross their border. Tensions are high enough as it is. If they caught a Thunderclan cat on their side of the border, there's no telling what might happen."

Fleckpaw nodded somberly, eyes wide. Were things really so bad with the clans that they were being drawn towards a violent conflict? Fleckpaw didn't need his mentor to tell him that if things continued the way they were, the clans would be thrown into all-out war.

"To our left is Windclan territory." Poppyfrost turned to face a part of the lake where the trees thinned out. Fleckpaw could see the grassy moorlands through the sparse cover of trees. "Windclan have been prickly for as long as I can remember, but more so now than ever before. Some of the elders remember a time when Windclan and Thunderclan were friendly, but it's been many moons since then. Windclan cross our border from time to time, chasing rabbits into our forest. They have no regard for other clan's borders whatsoever. But if you cross _their _border, they'll attack you without question."

"You're lucky you didn't run into any Windclan cats when you were searching for Thunderclan. Starclan must've been watching over you." Lilydawn commented.

"If you ask me, only rabbits belong on the moor. It's no place for cats." Quickpaw sniffed.

"Enough about Windclan. It's time you saw our borders, now that you know where the other clan's territories are." Poppyfrost meowed.

Fleckpaw meowed in agreement, and the patrol headed on.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's Duskstar727, here with another chapter of Ravenpaw's Legacy. I actually wasn't planning to write a chapter today, but the feedback and reviews I've been getting encouraged me to work some more on the story today. Remember, it's your reviews that keep me writing! Also, the chapters are going to start getting a bit longer. That's because the real action is about to kick off! If you've enjoyed the story so far, brace yourself, because things are about to get really interesting. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The patrol had been out for some time now. Poppyfrost had shown Fleckpaw all of Thunderclan's borders, and most of the major landmarks in Thunderclan's territory. He'd committed each location to memory, determined to become familiar with his territory. He'd seen the Ancient Oak, the abandoned Twoleg nest, the Old Thunderpath, and the Greenleaf Twolegplace. And yet still the patrol pushed on. Fleckpaw felt a spark of excitement. Where were they headed now?

Fleckpaw kept his eyes on his mentor's tortoiseshell pelt, slipping through the undergrowth. He could already tell that Bramblestar had chosen well when he'd selected Poppyfrost to mentor him. She was patient and kind, but worked Fleckpaw hard. Fleckpaw knew that with her help, he could grow to become a warrior Thunderclan could be proud of.

Fleckpaw's muscles were slightly sore, proof of a satisfying day of hard work. He wasn't tired. His journey to find Thunderclan had wiped all traces of the softness of a barn cat from him. He was almost as lean and well-muscled as the clan cats. He knew that before long, he'd be just as strong as them.

Poppyfrost looked over her shoulder at Fleckpaw. "You've kept up well with the patrol. You're doing very well." She praised.

Fleckpaw purred in gratitude. This had been a great first day of training so far.

Poppyfrost wove her way through the trees, leading her patrol deeper into Thunderclan territory. Before long, they came upon a mossy clearing. Poppyfrost stopped walking, and turned to face Fleckpaw and the others.

"This is the Training Hollow. This is where you'll be trained to fight and hunt like a Thunderclan cat. Most of your time as an apprentice will be spent here. Apprentices often have practice battles in the clearing to hone their fighting skills. With sheathed claws, of course." Poppyfrost meowed.

Quickpaw turned to Fleckpaw, his ginger striped tail lashing playfully. "We'll have to have a go sometime, huh? But I'll win for sure." He growled, dropping into a battle crouch.

"You're on. But if I were you, I wouldn't be so confident!" Fleckpaw shot back.

Lilydawn wove her way in between the two apprentices. "It's great that you're eager to train, but why not try listening to your mentors for now? Poppyfrost already has a plan for today, if you mouse-brains would hear her out for a second." Her tone was light, but firm.

Fleckpaw shuffled his paws in embarrassment, turning his attention to his mentor, who was sitting in the middle of the mossy clearing with her fluffy tail wrapped around her paws. "Sorry, Poppyfrost." He meowed.

"It's alright. Just pay attention from here on out." She meowed. "Today, you'll be learning the hunter's crouch. It's Thunderclan's trademark hunting move. Quickpaw's already learned it, but there's no harm in him practicing it. After you two have practiced, we'll see if you can apply it in a real situation. You two will go out, and Lilydawn and I will see if you can catch anything. Anything you catch will be brought back to the clan's fresh kill pile. Remember, the clan must be fed first."

Fleckpaw nodded. His grandfather had told him about the strict customs and laws that governed the clan. First and foremost was that a warrior always hunted for the clan before hunting for himself.

"Alright then. Let's begin." Poppyfrost meowed. "Fleckpaw, Quickpaw, crouch down like you're hunting a nice, juicy piece of prey."

The two apprentices immediately dropped into their hunting crouches. Fleckpaw wracked his brain for what Ravenpaw had told him about the hunter's crouch. Fleckpaw knew how to hunt successfully; he'd had to catch his own meals when he'd been searching for the clans. But each clan had a unique style of hunting that was best suited to catching the prey that lived in their territory. No doubt his own hunting crouch would be different from the one used by Thunderclan. Fleckpaw tucked his hind legs under his body, to give him a good deal of power when he sprang. He pulled his front paws far under his body as well. Lastly, he stuck his tail out to steady himself, being careful not to move it.

"Not bad." Poppyfrost said, clearly pleased. "You're crouch is very good. You only need a few slight adjustments." She padded over to Fleckpaw. "Your front paws are tucked to far under your body. That crouch would be perfect if you were hunting somewhere without much cover. But with so much undergrowth in our territory, we can't spring on the prey from a far distance without crashing into bushes and whatnot. Instead, we creep up on our prey and then pounce. If your paws are tucked way under your body, you won't be able to stalk forward silently."

Fleckpaw scooted his front paws forward, adjusting them like Poppyfrost had said. To his surprise, this crouch felt far more natural than the one he usually used.

"Great! Now try creeping forward." Poppyfrost encouraged.

Fleckpaw stalked forward, setting his paws down lightly. He glanced at his mentor in a silent question of what to do next. Poppyfrost flicked her tail at a brittle leaf lying on the ground near a bush, clearly signaling for him to try and pounce on it. Fleckpaw crept forward ever so softly until he was just a few tail lengths in front of the leaf. Just before he pounced, his eyes were drawn to a small movement just beyond the leaf. He narrowed his eyes, readjusting his crouch. He sprang, claws extended, sinking into the furry creature by the bush. His jaws closed around the small body, and he snapped its neck with a quick bite. He turned to face his mentor once more, a dead mouse dangling from his jaws.

"Excellent! You must have a good eye if you were able to spot that mouse. Even I didn't notice it!" Poppyfrost purred. "Since you clearly understand how to hunt, why don't you and Quickpaw head out to hunt on your own? Lilydawn and I will keep an eye on you, though. It isn't safe to roam this forest alone." Her eyes flashed with sadness. "At least, not anymore."

"Why don't you bury that mouse, so you can pick it up on our way back to camp?" Lilydawn piped up, breaking the brief silence that had fallen over the patrol.

Fleckpaw nodded, scraping earth over his first catch as a Thunderclan apprentice. When he'd finished burying the mouse, Quickpaw padded up beside him. "Where do you suppose we should hunt?" He asked.

"I don't know the territory at well as you do. Why don't you pick?" Fleckpaw meowed.

"Ok. Well, the stream near the Windclan border is always a good place." Quickpaw's eyes gleamed. "Sometimes, when we're lucky, rabbits cross the border into our territory."

"That sounds good." Fleckpaw replied. "Let's go!"

The two apprentices dashed off headed towards the Windclan border. Fleckpaw matched Quickpaw's long strides as they raced to the stream, paws flying over the earth, the pleasant glow of the morning sun warming their pelts. This freedom was what being a clan cat was all about! When the apprentices drew close to the border, they headed different directions to hunt, their mentors not far behind them. But the cats all stayed close together, never more than a few foxlength's distance between them. Like Poppyfrost had said, the forest wasn't safe anymore.

Fleckpaw was creeping up on a particularly plump looking vole. A few more steps and he'd have it. Just as he bunched his muscles to spring, the loud yowl of another cat broke the silence. The vole scampered off, startled. Fleckpaw sprung, desperate to catch the vole, even though it was clear he wouldn't. The vole disappeared into a hole, and Fleckpaw sat up, abandoning the useless pursuit. He hissed in annoyance. He'd nearly had that vole! But then some mouse-brained idiot had decided to yowl their heart out, probably scaring off all the prey in the area. He headed in the direction the yowl had come from. If it had been something like Quickpaw stepping on a thorn, Fleckpaw would be furious.

Fleckpaw pushed his way through a pair of bushes, coming upon another cat, crouched beside a rock. It was Lilydawn. Her eyes were stretched wide in terror, and her fur was bristling. She must have been the one to yowl. But what had caused the brave she cat to cry out?

"No… no! Why?" Lilydawn whispered, backing away slowly.

"Lilydawn, what happened? Why did you-"Fleckpaw cut off abruptly as he rounded the boulder.

Suddenly, the warm sunlight that had been shining on his pelt felt cold and unwelcoming. Fleckpaw could not bring himself to move a paw; it was as if his limbs had turned to stone. It felt as though if he tried to move forward, his next pawstep would be onto unsteady ground, and he would be plunged into a world of darkness. Fleckpaw couldn't even bring himself to speak. Because there were no words to describe the spatter of still-warm blood that stained the rock, glistening in the morning light. No words to describe the way the crimson liquid was spilling onto the white pelt of the cat collapsed at the base of the rock, turning it a sickly red color. The cat's eyes were glazed over, but the light of fear was still shining in them. Fleckpaw felt a flash of recognition as he set eyes upon the torn pelt of the cat before him, and then grief wash over him like a wave. The cat lying dead at the bottom of the rock was Cloudtail.


	14. Chapter 13

"What happened?" Fleckpaw's moment of paralyzing shock was broken as Quickpaw pushed his way through the bushes, meowing a question. "Who-" Quickpaw broke off as he took in the scene before him. His green eyes widened with shock, and then filled with sadness. "No!" He cried, throwing himself forward and burying his head in Cloudtail's fluffy white fur.

Quickpaw raised his head to stare at the morning sky that still showed traces of a colorful sunrise. "Why him? Why Cloudtail? Why, Starclan?" He yowled his grief.

Fleckpaw remembered that Cloudtail had been Quickpaw's kin. No wonder he was so distressed. Fleckpaw stepped forward without a word, pressing his pelt comfortingly to Quickpaw's. He knew how it felt to lose kin. He'd watched Ravenpaw slip away before his very own eyes. And yet still he knew that he couldn't compare to the pain Quickpaw felt now. At least when Ravenpaw had died, it had been a happy, peaceful death. One that came with living a fulfilling life. But Cloudtail should still have had seasons ahead of him. And yet his life had been snatched away, as fleeting and fragile as a leaf ripped from its tree by the wind.

Fleckpaw bowed his head in sadness as Quickpaw's heartbroken cries tore through the quiet of the forest. Fleckpaw had not known Cloudtail particularly well, seeing as he'd only just joined the clan. But he knew that the white pelted tom would walk in his memories for seasons to come. Fleckpaw would never forget that it had been Cloudtail that had convinced the other Thunderclan warriors to take him back to their camp. It had been Cloudtail who gave him the chance to meet Thunderclan. If he had not been on the border patrol that day, Fleckpaw might still be nothing more than a loner, wandering aimlessly with no point to life. He pressed his nose into the old tom's fur. "Walk with Starclan now, Cloudtail. You were a noble warrior, and your clan will never forget you."

Fleckpaw sat up as another cat pushed its way through the bushes. Poppyfrost. Her eyes filled with sadness as she saw the three grieving cats surrounding Cloudtail's unmoving body. "Oh, Quickpaw. I'm so sorry." She meowed quietly, gently drawing the apprentice away from the fallen warrior with her tail. "He hunts with Starclan now. But we must bring him back to camp, so that his clanmates can say goodbye to him one last time."

Quickpaw did not reply, only looked down at his paws in utter shock. Fleckpaw padded up to his mentor and friend. "What could have done this?" He asked. Cloudtail had been old, yes, but he'd been a well-trained warrior. What could have killed him with such ease? Fleckpaw felt a twinge of unease as he thought about it. Could it have been the mysterious Lightning Rouge?

His mentor's eyes flashed with unconcealed anger and hatred. "The Lightning Rouge." Poppyfrost meowed, confirming his suspicions. "There's no scent left behind at all. It always happens this way. Some cat somehow gets separated from the group, and the next moment, their dead. Cloudtail must have somehow split off from the dawn patrol and ended up here."

Fleckpaw's pelt bristled. Up until now, the Lightning Rouge had seemed very distant, a myth that wouldn't really cause any harm. But now he could see that he'd been a fool to think that he'd never lose anyone to this cold blooded killer. Cloudtail's death had made the threat of the Lightning Rouge very, very real. Fleckpaw couldn't help scanning the nearby bushes, feeling as though Cloudtail's murderer could still be watching them.

Poppyfrost and Lilydawn heaved Cloudtail's body onto their shoulders, and the small patrol started on their somber procession back to camp. When Fleckpaw pushed his way through the camp entrance, he felt none of the excitement or happiness that he'd felt the first time he'd seen the camp. Instead, he felt nothing but dread of telling his clanmates about Cloudtail's death.

Shocked meows and wails of grief split the air as Lilydawn and Poppyfrost carried Cloudtail into camp. They gently set the white tom down in the center of the clearing. Lilydawn trotted off to a cave in the side of the camp, returning shortly with two other cats. Fleckpaw numbly recognized them as the clan's medicine cats, Jayfeather and Brairlight. _They must be coming to prepare Cloudtail's body for burial._ He thought.

Fleckpaw's heart twisted with sadness yet again as a shrill wail rose from inside the warriors den, followed by a ginger and white she cat stumbling out into the clearing. He recognized her from the terrible scar that covered half of her face. Brightheart, Cloudtail's mate.

Fleckpaw could not bear to watch for another moment. He turned away, hoping to find solace from the fear and sadness that had taken hold of the camp. Instead he found more heartbreak as he watched Daypool usher her kits back into the nursery.

"What happened, Daypool? Why can't we see?" Fleckpaw heard the questioning meows of the kits, too young to understand what had happened.

"Hush, little ones. This isn't something for kits to see." She meowed.

Fleckpaw started in surprise as he felt the tail of another cat wrap around his shoulders. "It's always hard to see a clanmate leave us. But he will live on in Starclan." Poppyfrost's soft meow filled his ears. "Sometimes, the best way to handle the sadness is by doing something. I need to go and find the rest of the Dawn Patrol, to tell them what happened. But someone needs to let Bramblestar know as well. Could you go explain what happened to him while I go and find Palesnow and the others?"

"Yes, Poppyfrost." His reply was barely a whisper. His mentor blinked in a sad, regretful sort of gratitude before slipping out of camp.

Fleckpaw shook himself out of his dazed state. He had to be strong, for Quickpaw and Lynxpaw. He had to go find Bramblestar. He couldn't just shut down. The life of a warrior was not an easy one. There was nothing wrong with grieving for lost clanmates, but he had to keep moving. He had to keep getting stronger and stronger, until he could protect all of his clan. Determination washed through him, rising up to meet the fear inside his heart. Fleckpaw was scared. But he was also a Thunderclan cat. He would find a way to rise up against this dark terror. He rose to his paws, padding off to the clan leader's den.

As Fleckpaw neared Bramblestar's den, he saw the broad shouldered brown tabby push his way through the lichen that hung over the small crevice, emerging into the clearing. Fleckpaw dashed over to his clan leader. Bramblestar swung his head to look at the black and white apprentice.

Fleckpaw crouched in respect as the tabby walked over to him.

"Hello, Fleckpaw." Bramblestar meowed a greeting. "Squirrelflight told me that you and your patrol found Cloudtail's body. Is this true?"

Fleckpaw dipped his head. "It is."

Bramblestar let out a long, deep sigh. "Cloudtail has been a member of Thunderclan since before I was kitted. It pains me to see such an old friend pass on. He was a talented warrior, the best tracker in the clan. Thunderclan will miss his skill greatly."

The two cats lapsed into a brief silence.

"How did you find him?" Bramblestar prompted.

"We were out hunting, and found him dead near the Windclan border. He must have somehow gotten separated from his patrol. Poppyfrost said it was probably the doing of… of the Lightning Rouge." Fleckpaw felt a bit nervous to be telling his clan leader something so important.

Bramblestar's long claws dug into the ground. "That murderer again? He has taken too many lives, not only Thunderclan. Whichever clan harbors the traitor responsible for this will pay dearly!" The rage died from Bramblestar's eyes. "You've had a rough day, Fleckpaw. I'm sorry you had to find Thunderclan during such a hard time. It wasn't always like this…" His gaze was filled with memories of a time long passed. "Go back to your nest and get some rest. I'll have Poppyfrost wake you when it's time for Cloudtail's vigil."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Fleckpaw meowed gratefully as the great brown tabby padded off to speak to his senior warriors.

As Fleckpaw rose to his weary paws, ready to head back to his nest, another voice called for him. "Fleckpaw!" He turned to see Briarlight, the young medicine cat dragging herself across the clearing, a bundle of herbs in her jaws. "I'm glad I caught you!" She panted.

"What's wrong?" Fleckpaw inquired.

Brairlight set her bundle of herbs down. "I need to ask a favor of you. Quickpaw and Lynxpaw have both been really shaken by Cloudtail's death. I was hoping you could make sure they take these to calm them down and help them sleep." She nudged a leaf with two small black seeds on it towards Fleckpaw. "They're poppy seeds. They'll ensure that Quickpaw and Lynxpaw can rest easy. One per cat should be enough for now."

"Sure, Brairlight. I'll make sure they take these." Fleckpaw picked the leaf up, careful not to drop the tiny seeds.

"Thank you!" She called as he padded off.

Fleckpaw saw more and more signs of a grieving clan as he headed back to his friends. The Dawn Patrol had found their way back to camp with Poppyfrost. Lynxpaw was hunched over Cloudtail's body alongside her brother, and Palesnow was meowing frantically to Ivypool. "I-I don't understand!" She wailed, her voice rising with hysteria. "We were with him the whole time! He and I got separated from the patrol for just a moment! We saw a rabbit, and we went after it, but he was right behind! When it crossed the Windclan border, I turned around to tell Cloudtail we'd lost it, but he wasn't there!" Palesnow's white paws were wet with stream water. She must have barely avoided going over the border, and stumbled into the stream.

Fleckpaw could picture the two white warriors racing through the undergrowth, Cloudtail falling behind slightly due to his age. He could imagine Palesnow skidding to a stop, tumbling into the stream, and turning to tell her clanmate that they'd lost the rabbit. How terrified she must have been when she realized he wasn't there. He shook his head to clear the tirade of images flooding his mind. He had to make sure Quickpaw and Lynxpaw were alright.

As Fleckpaw approached Cloudtail's body, he noticed Bumblestripe, who'd been on the Dawn Patrol, slip away from the crowd of cats, headed for the nursery. Dovewing's gray pelt slipped through a bush by the bramble enclosed den, greeted instantly by her mate. The two cats exchanged quiet meows, and Dovewing bowed her head in sorrow. _Bumblestripe must be telling her about Cloudtail._ Fleckpaw thought. As he watched them, a question crossed his mind. _Dovewing left the camp through that bush this morning. Why'd she come back in that way instead of through the main entrance?_

Fleckpaw's thoughts dissipated as he reached Quickpaw and Lynxpaw's sides. They were more important at the moment. The two apprentices were huddled together in silence. Fleckpaw was unsure of what to say or do. What words of comfort could he offer? Anything he said would sound mouse-brained.

"Brairlight said you should get some rest." Fleckpaw meowed.

His friends nodded blankly, and rose to their paws. He guided Quickpaw and Lynxpaw to their den, as though they were kits. When he'd settled them into their nests, he pushed the poppy seeds in front of them, and the two apprentices lapped them up without question.

The sunlight that was showing through the entrance of the den was momentarily blocked as Sunpaw slid inside. To Fleckpaw's surprise, she didn't make any rude remarks to him. She only blinked her large amber eyes in understanding before curling into her own nest.

Fleckpaw kne he should get some sleep to. He curled up, trying to drift into the soft oblivion sleep would bring, but his efforts were without success. He could not get the image of the terrified expression frozen on Cloudtail's face out of his mind. This Lightning Rouge… this cat was like a shadow. No one ever saw him, and he never left any trace of his presence behind other than the bodies of his victims. Maybe the Lightning Rouge _was _a shadow… Fleckpaw squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Cloudtail's terrified snarl.

Fleckpaw started in surprise, sitting straight up. The Lightning Rouge _couldn't_ be a shadow. There was no way. Because someone _had_ seen him. The expression of horror on Cloudtail's face… it could only have been a result of _seeing_ the cat that attacked him, just before he was killed. That meant that in the moment of the attack, the Lightning Rouge had to reveal himself, if only for a moment.

"That's it!" He meowed.

"What?" Quickpaw's meow was clouded with exhaustion.

"Yeah, what?" Sunpaw sat up in her nest, turning her attention to Fleckpaw. Her tone wasn't snide like it usually was, this time only filled with a quiet curiosity.

"The Lightning Rouge can be caught!" Fleckpaw meowed. "He has to reveal himself in the moment of attack! That's why Cloudtail looked so terrified! He _saw_ his killer just before they struck! If Bramblestar set up a trap and made it look like a Warrior was alone, he could have an ambush waiting and—"

"Dream on mousebrain." Sunpaw cut him off scornfully. "We're apprentices. There's no way Bramblestar would risk the lives of his warriors on the harebrained theory of a day old apprentice. You _might_ be able to convince him to give it a try if you were one of his senior warriors, but even then it's unlikely he'd be willing to give it a try. Face it- that idea is too risky." She growled.

"But-" Sunpaw cut him off again with a glare.

Quickpaw blinked up at them from his nest, eyes misty with exhaustion and grief. "Can we just stop talking about Cloudtail's death?" He meowed quietly.

Fleckpaw closed his jaws and curled back up. As much as he hated to admit it, Sunpaw was right. The Lightning Rouge was just too dangerous. Fleckpaw felt the fire of fear rekindling inside of him as he realized that Thunderclan had become prey in their own territory. But from what Ravenpaw had told him, Thunderclan had faced countless challenges before, and overcome them. Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Bloodclan, the Twolegs… The Lightning Rouge was another challenge they'd have to face. But they would not run. They'd stand up and fight, for they were Warriors. Cold determination burned within him, brighter than the fire of fear. _I will find out who's behind the killings.__I'll do it for Cloudtail, and all the warriors that have lost their lives at this murderer's claws.__I'll do it for Ravenpaw, for the clan he loved so dearly.__And I'll do it for myself.__For the friends I've made and the clan I've come to love.__I won't let the Lightning Rouge continue his path of destruction._ In that moment, Fleckpaw made himself a promise that he knew he would never be able to break. _I will put an end to this.__No matter what it takes, I will stop this cat._

* * *

**Well, there ya go! A nice, long chapter. I think that in this chapter, you really see Fleckpaw start to come alive in a way he hasn't before. He's no longer just doing things for the sake of others, he starting to do things for himself as well. But that will only add to his determination to catch the Lightning Rouge! Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. The reviews motivate me to write more than usual. I wrote this entire chapter today! It's because of all of you that I've come so far, and I can't thank you enough. I hope you'll continue reading ****Ravenpaw's Legacy****!**


	15. Ravenpaw's Legacy: UPDATE

**As many of you know, I decided to discontinue the story 'Ravenpaw's Legacy' because it doesn't line up with the occurrences in 'Bramblestar's Storm'. However, looking back at this story and seeing how far I'd come, I realized it would be a waste to simply abandon this story because it was different from the actual series. After much consideration, I have decided to start working on the story once more. A few simple changes to what I have written so far could easily make the story line up with what happened in 'Bramblestar's Storm'. Over the summer, (Which starts next week for me), I plan to make these minor fixes to my plotline and begin updating once more. This may not all happen immediately. But I can promise you this- Ravenpaw's Legacy is back on my radar screen, and I won't give up on the story!**

**Something else you guys should know- the reason I decided to restart work on the story is largely due to the encouraging reviews this story got. Thanks, guys.**


End file.
